Prohibido enamorarse
by Kiryhara
Summary: "Soldado avisado, no muere en guerra". Era absurdo, totalmente patético que algo que al inicio le pareció impensable y se rio a todo pulmón de ello, en realidad era completamente posible; después de todo, prohibir algo, es encender el deseo.
1. Uno

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo nada; sólo el OC.

* * *

Faltaba muy poco para que la campana que daba por finalizada las horas de clase en la mañana sonara; cuando ella entró en el aula, dirigiéndose directamente a su escritorio. La maestra no había podido asistir a la clase, por lo que esa hora antes del almuerzo la tuvieron libre. Oikawa estaba guardando sus libros y de repente se dio cuenta de una presencia en frente de él. Al alzar la vista se topó con una chica de grandes ojos verdes cubiertos por lentes y cabello negro largo trenzado. A juzgar por su aspecto, intuyó que se trataba de una chica de un grado inferior al suyo; probablemente una de las niñas de primer año. Pero francamente, le sorprendió que su popularidad fuera tanta que hasta las niñas de nuevo ingreso fueran a verle.

―Hola, eres Oikawa Toru, ¿verdad? ―ella preguntó bruscamente, cosa que lo hizo sospechar inmediatamente que algo estaba mal en ella.

Sin embargo, el capitán y armador del equipo de voleyball se acomodó en su escritorio y le sonrió a su vez. ―Sí, ese soy yo.

De repente, la cara de la niña se iluminó y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

―¡Perfecto! es bastante atractivo como dicen y de seguro ha de saber de moda; además probablemente ha tenido muchas novias antes. ―parecía que estaba hablando más para sí misma que para él.

Se rio un poco mientras rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza. ―¿Necesitabas algo? ―en realidad, él ya se imaginaba de qué se trataba.

La pelinegra juntó sus manos con las de él, logrando que este se sobresaltara un poco. Ella aún tenía esa sonrisa enorme. ―Realmente no sé cómo preguntarle; pensé que esto sería un poco más fácil…

Si, definitivamente de eso se trataba. De hecho, siempre era muy predecible; aunque la mayoría de confesiones (o a las que él estaba acostumbrado) por lo general no se hacían públicamente. Teniendo eso en cuenta, en verdad tenía que felicitarla por ser tan directa. Pero el otro punto a tener en cuenta es que apenas y la conoce (en realidad esa era la primera vez que veía su rostro), por lo que el rechazo sería inmediato.

―No estoy realmente interesa-

―¡No! ―lo interrumpió poniendo una de sus pequeñas manos en su boca. Oikawa pudo divisar lágrimas en sus ojos, literalmente. ―¡Tiene que ser usted! ¡De lo contrario, moriré!

Pero que locas a las que él conseguía gustarle.

Haciendo uso de su paciencia (porque es consciente de lo desagradable que puede llegar a hacer), retiró la mano de la chica para poder hablar nuevamente.

―Es bastante halagador que me digas eso, pero yo-

―Tiene que ayudarme para que pueda confesarme a Iwaizumi-sempai.

Se había enojado por la segunda interrupción, pero ante tal declaración, sólo atinó a abrir y cerrar sus ojos color café lentamente mientras su cerebro registraba aquellas palabras dichas.

―¿Iwa-chan? ―preguntó, temiendo que no hubiera escuchado correctamente la primera vez.

Pudo ver el muy notable rubor que se instaló en las mejillas de la chica de lentes mientras asentía lentamente.

―Si… es el único que puede ayudarme, Oikawa-sempai. Estoy segura. ―dijo llena de convicción. ―Los dos son buenos amigos, ¿nos es así? además ambos están en el equipo de voleyball, y al ser una persona popular, es el único lo suficientemente capaz como para ayudarme. ¡No voy a aceptar un no por respuesta!

De alguna forma, esta situación le parecía completamente absurda; y ni hablar de extraña. ¿De verdad estaba escuchando lo que él piensa que estaba escuchando? ¿Esa chica se acercó a él por estar interesada en un amigo, y no en su persona? ¿Esto era un truco? ¿Por fin habían llegado los alienígenas a invadir la tierra? su cabeza estaba girando en torno a un sinfín de posibilidades.

En cualquier caso, el sonido abrupto de la campana fue suficiente para convencer a la chica de salir de aquella aula. Aunque no sin dirigirle antes unas últimas palabras al chico.

―Mierda….me tengo que ir. De todas formas, Oikawa-sempai, ¿tiene algún tiempo libre hoy? ¿Después de la escuela? prometo que le pagaré de alguna manera. ¿Sabe qué? voy a esperarlo después de la práctica de voleyball. No tengo nada mejor que hacer, de todos modos. ―sonrió nuevamente, antes de marcharse hasta la puerta del salón de clase.

La idea de declinar ante la petición iba a ser ejecutada, pero no encontró una forma de rechazar aquellos suplicantes ojos verdes. Considerando el hecho de que todo esto tenía que ver con Iwaizumi, tal vez aceptar no era tan mala opción después de todo. Podría dárselas de cupido con su amigo, y de esa forma conseguir menos golpes al día. Aunque, muy en el fondo de su mente, tenía sospechas con respecto a los motivos de esa niña. Quizá todo eso era sólo una excusa para poder acercarse a él.

―Por cierto… ―Toru volvió de sus pensamientos al escuchar el grito de la chica desde la puerta. ―Soy Hotaru Kaori. ―se presentó, tardíamente, pero lo hizo. Con eso, abandonó la sala.

* * *

Tan pronto como las actividades del día llegaron a su fin, Kaori se encaminó alegremente al gimnasio, directo al entrenamiento de voleyball. Al llegar a dicho lugar, se instaló en una de las bancas y esperó pacientemente a que la persona que necesitaba saliera por las puertas de aquel lugar. Unos minutos más tarde, podía ver el grupo de jugadores abandonar el gimnasio, algunos con expresiones de cansancio por el intensivo entrenamiento.

―¿Alguien está esperando por Oikawa? ―expresó Matsukawa.

El dueño del apellido dio un respingo, antes de girar su cabeza en la dirección en donde se encontraba Hotaru. Internamente deseaba que a ella se le hubiera olvidado eso, o que no hubiera podido ir, o cualquier cosa.

―¿¡Por qué tiene que ser por mí!? ―a pesar de eso, se estaban acercando a la pelinegra.

―¿Más niñas locas gritonas? ―aquella voz brusca logró que Kaori se inquietara un poco, y a la vista del vice-capitán del equipo, su corazón se aceleró. Parecía que estaba dirigiendo una mirada de desaprobación al capitán que caminaba a su lado, para luego golpearlo con la mano derecha en la cabeza, provocando un gemido por parte de Oikawa.

―H-hola, I-Iwaizumi-sempai. ―había ignorado olímpicamente a Oikawa, y se supone que venía era por él.

―¿Ah? ―Hajime pareció un poco confundido por el rostro, hasta que por fin logró reconocerlo. ―Oh, sólo eres tú, Hotaru.

El cuerpo de Kaori comenzó a temblar. ―Lamento ser…..t-tan m-molesta... ―Oikawa rio internamente. La gran confianza que tenía esa mañana parecía haber desaparecido completamente, dando lugar a tartamudeos y sonrojos bastante notorios.

―Iwa-chan, no la intimides. ―bromeó, ganándose una mirada de advertencia por parte de Iwaizumi.

―Cállate, yo no hice nada. ―ladró de inmediato. Luego su mirada se posó en Kaori, casi preguntándose la razón por la que ella estaba ahí.

Hotaru se tragó la lengua y todas las palabras que pudo haber dicho cuando hizo contacto visual con el chico. Rápidamente tomó del brazo a Toru y, literalmente, lo arrastró con ella.

―¡Disculpen! ―dijo ante las miradas interrogantes.

Tan pronto como estuvieron a la vuelta de la esquina del gimnasio y lo suficientemente lejos para no ser oídos, Kaori finalmente liberó a Oikawa de su agarre, dándose cuenta tardíamente de que había ejercido demasiada presión contra la piel ajena. Podrían culpar a sus nervios.

―¿Estás tratando de matarme? ―el chico se quejó.

―Lo siento. ―al menos parecía que lo decía sinceramente. ―Me congelo y no sé qué hacer cuando él está cerca. ¿Acaba de verlo? soy un desastre.

Si él era honesto, eso había sido totalmente patético; pero Oikawa, cuando se trata de chicas, trata de endulzar la verdad para que no hayan lágrimas de por medio. Por lo tanto sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

―Si te hace sentir mejor, estoy seguro que Iwa-chan se dará cuenta algún día de tus sentimientos.

―Dios, eres un muy mal mentiroso. Yo te hacia uno mejor ya que eres popular y todo eso.

La sonrisa comenzaba a ser forzada. ―Yo estaba tratando de hacerte sentir mejor.

―Bueno, no necesito ese tipo de cosas. ―Hotaru se acercó a él y de repente puso el dedo índice contra la punta de su nariz. ―Lo siento, pero realmente no me gusta la gente como usted. Su sonrisa es falsa, es deshonesto, hace como que siempre está alegre pero oculta algo. ―suspiró, antes de cambiar su tono de voz radicalmente. ―Nada que ver con Iwaizumi-sempai. Él siempre es franco y directo, además muy dulce.

¡Ja! decir que Iwaizumi es dulce es como querer abrazar un cactus. En otras palabras, lo que ella estaba tratando de decir es que él e Iwaizumi eran totalmente diferentes. Y eso no era algo necesariamente malo, si no que le irritó la forma en cómo lo dijo.

Ciertamente, era la primera vez que una chica le dedicaba tales palabras, pero desde un principio él no quería involucrarse con ella y sus cosas, así que… ¿Por qué estaba ahí todavía?

De repente, la niña ya no fue más de su agrado. Por un momento, juró haberla visto con la cara de Ushijima, por lo que, insultarla le sería mucho más fácil. Además, las trenzas que usaba le recordaban a una niña de un programa infantil que veía cuando era niño.

―No necesito escuchar este tipo de cosas de alguien que se acercó a mí buscando ayuda. ―eso logró que ella retrocediera unos pasos. ―De todas formas no me da la gana de ayudarte. ¿Por qué no mejor vas y ordeñas vacas hasta que Iwa-chan te preste atención, granjera?

Aquello hizo que Kaori se enojara. ―¿¡Cuál granjera!? ¡Ojalá llegaran los alienígenas y lo raptaran! tal vez de esa forma libremos a la humanidad de su estupidez.

―¡Que me rapten los alienígenas es lo que llevo esperando desde que nací, niña boba! ―Toru le sacó la lengua a lo que ella lo miró como el bicho raro que es. ―Boba, boba, boba…

―¡Boba su abuela! ―gritó ella, cayendo en las provocaciones infantiles de Oikawa.

―¡No insultes a mi abuela, niña subnormal! ¡Ve a cuidar la granja y no molestes!

―¡Ahhhh! ―Hotaru gritó exasperada, jalándose de ambas trenzas. No podía creer que un sempai podría ser tan infantil. ―Bien, lo siento. ―esas palabras lograron que Oikawa dejara de llamarla granjera boba. ―Supongo que fui muy grosera al haberte dicho eso, cuando yo fui quien pidió su ayuda en primer lugar.

―Que inteligente. ―le alzó el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

―Por lo que me disculpo profundamente, ya que de verdad, necesito que me ayude.

―No quiero. ―Toru se cruzó de brazos y miró a otro lado.

Una seria intención asesina emergía de Kaori. ―¿Cómo que no quiere, sempai?

―Eso, que no quiero. ¿Te lo deletreo? ―el chico volvió a sacarle la lengua.

Kaori lo miró con resentimiento. Luego cayó en cuenta de algo; Si él no quería ayudarla después de que se disculpó, entonces eso significaba que….

―Oikawa-sempai, ¿usted es gay? ―el muchacho la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. ―¡También le gusta Iwaizumi-sempai!

―¡Hey granjera, para el tren! ―dijo fuertemente. ―No soy gay, y aún si lo fuera no me gustaría Iwa-chan…..bueno, probablemente sí, pero no es el caso en este momento.

―¿Eso quiere decir que me ayudará? ―la pelinegra usó su mejor mirada de cachorro.

Esa chica sinceramente le causaba jaqueca; pero algo le decía que si no aceptaba, no podría vivir su último año en la preparatoria con la tranquilidad que quería.

―Bien. ―la respuesta positiva le iluminó el rostro nuevamente. ―Pero…. ―y eso la hizo bajar del pedestal. ―Todo lo que yo quiero, es que me ayudes a lidiar con las chicas que van a gritar a los entrenamientos, para que Iwa-chan no me golpee.

―Está bien, pero tengo una condición a cambio.

Ella no estaba en el derecho de poner condiciones, por lo que Toru puso una mueca, pero la dejó proseguir.

―¿Quieres más aparte de obtener a Iwa-chan? bien, ¿Qué es?

―Está prohibido enamorarse de mí. ―dijo, haciendo un signo de paz con la mano derecha.

Ella se tenía mucha fe.

Oikawa estalló en risa de inmediato. Era el turno de Kaori para hacer una mueca. ¿Estaba hablando en serio? ¿Enamorarse él de alguien tan loco y de personalidad desagradable como ella? eso era ridículo. Ya suficiente tenía consigo mismo.

Podría reírse de ello ahora mismo sin ningún tipo de reparo, pero puede que la idea no fuera tan ridícula cómo pensó inicialmente.

Después de todo, soldado avisado, no muere en guerra.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Aquí reportandome con una nueva historia, en un nuevo fandom :3 esta historia tiene toda su dedicatoria a Bella1203, quien fue la que me acosó para escribir y publicar este primer capítulo; será corta, si mucho 10 capítulos. Espero que la idea guste y que se diviertan leyendo y, creo que está de más decirlo pero aún así, saben que los reviews animan mucho, hace sentir amados a los escritores.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por pasar y leer!**


	2. Dos

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes, pero si el OC.

* * *

―Parece que quiere decir algo. ―la pelinegra miró a Oikawa directamente a los ojos. ―No se contenga. Si lo hace, me enojaré.

¿Cómo es que ella podía hablarle tan crudamente? eso era un verdadero misterio, pero lo que si era cierto es que el castaño estaba forzando una sonrisa en su cara ante la vista de la ropa atroz que ella había elegido. El fin de la reunión de esa tarde, supuestamente, era para hablar de la estrategia que Hotaru implementaría para pedirle una cita a Iwaizumi y, posteriormente, confesarle sus sentimientos. Pero teniendo en cuenta que el primer problema, de muchos, era lo que ella estaba usando, Oikawa debía añadir otra cosa más para hacer frente en su lista.

―Bien. ―Toru se encogió de hombros. Si ella estaba siendo cruda, él también podía serlo. ―Tu sentido de la moda apesta. ―dijo sin rodeos.

―¿Qué? ¡No puede ser tan malo!

―Te lo digo, es horrible. ―él no era el más sabio en moda, pero por lo menos tenía mejor gusto, además de que sabía combinar.

Ninguno de los colores de las prendas lograba una armonía, sin mencionar que eran diseñadas para una persona 20 años mayor que ella, probablemente; además, también cabía resaltar el hecho de que su cabello era un desastre sin estilo. No era de extrañar entonces que hubiera decidido buscar ayuda antes de tratar de confesarse.

Presionando su mano sobre su mejilla izquierda, Oikawa se debatía interiormente acerca de la mejor forma para abordar todo ese lio. Llegó entonces a la conclusión que sin duda alguna, la primera cosa que harían en el día sería ordenar ese enredado nido de ratas al que ella llamaba "peinado".

―Antes que nada, debemos ir a visitar a un amigo mío.

―Está sonriendo de una forma espeluznante. Creo que no me va a gustar esto. ―Kaori se echó para atrás, pero el chico la tomó por los hombros, guiándola a la salida.

Media hora después, ambos adolescentes estaban en medio de un salón de belleza.

―Uhm….Toru-chan, ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con esto? ―la estilista observó con gran asombro el cabello de Hotaru. ―Esto ni siquiera se podría llamar cabello.

Oikawa contuvo la risa ante las duras palabras de la estilista; mientras que por su parte Hotaru miró con desagrado a la mujer, e inmediatamente puso en funcionamiento los músculos de sus piernas en dirección a la salida. El castaño suspiró; ella no estaba cooperando, como siempre. Entonces la cogió por el brazo y la arrastró hasta la silla más cercana.

―Te quedas ahí. No dejaré que Iwa-chan salga con alguien que parece un indigente. ―le dijo a Kaori antes de girarse a mirar a la estilista femenina. ―Lo siento. ―juntó sus manos y le guiñó un ojo. ―Es sólo que la señorita está un poco nerviosa.

Al parecer, eso había sido suficiente para que la mujer le ayudara, a pesar de lo dura que se veía esa tarea. De mala gana, la estilista, armada con una botella de agua, un peine y unas tijeras, inició la travesía de arreglar el nido de ratas…no, el cabello de Hotaru.

―¡Ay! ¡Eso duele! ―quejarse, era todo lo que Kaori podía hacer.

Toru se acomodó en una silla en la sala de espera, donde finalmente pudo tomar un descanso. Incluso para él era difícil mantener el ritmo con el que la pelinegra vivía. Fue entonces que se permitió pensar que, debido a eso, él no podía ver por ningún lado la compatibilidad entre ella y su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, él era plenamente consciente de que incluso la más improbable de las parejas de alguna manera terminaban llevándose bien y resolviendo esas divergencias.

Mientras esperaba que la trasformación de Kaori fuera hecha con éxito, se quedó de brazos cruzados, mirando por la ventana de cristal al sin fin de transeúntes que pasaban de aquí para allá sin detenerse nunca.

―No sé muy bien que es lo que hice. Esta chica tiene el cabello más difícil que he manejado, pero ahora debe parecer presentable, a pesar de que su atuendo es totalmente cuestionable; pero sospecho que sabes cómo arreglar eso. ―después de aquellas palabras, la estilista presentó a una chica que lucía el cabello largo y suelto, dejando una mejor visibilidad de su rostro.

Sus mejillas presentaban un leve sonrojo, mientras sus grandes ojos verdes lo miraban torpemente a través del cristal de sus lentes. Una persona normal podría pensar que es linda al mirarla. Maquillada como estaba, seguramente no se veía tan mal. En definitiva, si no fuera por la ropa fachosa, Oikawa no la reconocería. Desvió su mirada instantáneamente. Tenía que deshacerse de esa ropa de abuelita, ya.

―Está sonriendo, pero no parece sincero. Además, ha desviado la mirada. ―Hotaru señaló. ―Si piensa que no hay esperanza, entonces puede darse por vencido.

―Si creyera que no tuvieras esperanza, créeme que no estaría aquí, en primer lugar.

Kaori abre mucho los ojos ante ese comentario, dado que era mucho más directo y honesto que cualquier otra cosa que él haya podido decirle hasta ahora.

―Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Aomori-san.

―Me debes una.

Finiquitado un punto importante en su lista, sólo tenía que preocuparse por unos cuantos más antes de que todo se haya completado. La siguiente parada fue una tienda de ropa particularmente cara. Con un solo vistazo a los precios, Hotaru ya había muerto y vuelto a renacer. Tomó a Toru del cuello de su camisa y lo atrajo a su altura.

―¡Hey, Oikawa-sempai! ―gruñó, frunciendo el ceño. ―¿Debo recordarle que mi dinero para gastar es limitado? ¡Estos precios son-.,

―Cálmate. Mi mamá ganó un descuento aquí y me lo obsequió, pero yo no uso ropa de mujer, evidentemente, por lo que sería un total desperdicio, así que te lo estoy regalando.

La pelinegra sólo frunce los labios y lo suelta, siguiéndole obedientemente mientras el muchacho pone varias prendas en sus brazos, dándole instrucciones para que se las pruebe. Indudablemente, todo lo que ella estaba sosteniendo eran estilos totalmente diferentes a los que ella estaba acostumbrada. Al principio pensó en decirle que ni loca se probaría una falda que le llegara más arriba de la rodilla, pero también pensó que, dado que Oikawa era alguien popular entre las niñas, y algunos varones, la protesta no tendría sentido. Probablemente sabía más que ella de todos modos.

―Si es por Iwaizumi-sempai, puedo hacerlo. ―teniendo en cuenta esas palabras tranquilizadoras, desapareció en los vestuarios.

A partir de entonces surgen gruñidos muy cómicos a oídos de Toru, como si en el interior de los vestuarios se estuviera dando una gran pelea.

―Hey, granjera-chan~

―¡E-espere! ¡Y no me diga así!―ella balbuceó. ―Esto…..esto…. ¡No puedo llevar esto!

Justo cuando estaba a punto de formar una frase más o menos amigable y tranquilizadora para ella, Oikawa se encontró estupefacto cuando la puerta se abre.

El vestido que llevaba era un diseño simple, con colores pasteles que daban la impresión de un día bonito de verano. Encajaba bien con su estatura e incluso acentuaba la figura agradable que poseía; a pesar de esas patas cortas y rechonchas. Afortunadamente daba una impresión totalmente diferente a su personalidad.

―Te vez bonita. ―Fue todo lo que dijo. No era una mentira, realmente la veía bonita.

―Está mintiendo. ―acusó con tristeza mientras miraba hacia abajo en el vestido. ―No me gustan los vestidos. No puedo creer que me hizo ponerme esta cosa. No me siento bien. Iwaizumi-sempai va pensar que no me veo bien, también.

―Uhm….aquí el que conoce bien a Iwa-chan, soy yo. Y, a pesar que no te lo diga literal, va a pensar que eres linda.

Esta vez, en lugar de ser indiferente, la cara de Hotaru se iluminó por completo. ―¿En verdad cree que él pensaría eso? ―su personalidad nuevamente había hecho un completo giro a la mención de Iwaizumi.

―Sí, lo haría. Definitivamente.

La chica emitió algo que sonaba muy parecido a una risita de niña boba enamorada. ―Bueno, si usted piensa eso, entonces supongo que este vestido se ve bastante bien en mi después de todo.

¿Cómo era posible que alguien con una personalidad tan despreciable diera un giro total y se convirtiera en una persona dulce a la mención de la persona que le gusta? aunque, si ella actuaba de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo frente a Hajime, tal vez había alguna esperanza de que tuvieran una relación. No obstante, una parte de Oikawa se sentía culpable por empeñarse en que su amigo se relacionara con alguien tan excéntrico como Kaori.

―¡Bien! ―la pelinegra saca del trance de pensamientos al castaño. ―Voy a probarme los demás atuendos y usted me dirás cuales le gustarían a Iwaizumi-sempai, ¿Está bien?

―Claro. ―asintió sin más.

Varios trajes más tarde, llegaron al acuerdo de comprar el vestido que más le favorecía de todos los que se probó; aunque sólo era porque el vestido ocultaba su falta de altura mientras que acentuaba sus rasgos femeninos.

―¿Y ahora? ―ella preguntó mientras caminaban por la acera.

―Maquillaje.

―Ugh. ¿De verdad tengo que? realmente no me-..

―Si. ―la reprende de inmediato. ―debes verte lo mejor posible para la persona que te gusta, ¿bien, granjera-chan?

―¡De acuerdo!

Oikawa sonrió. A cualquier objeción, él sólo debía mencionar a Iwaizumi para convencerla sin ningún tipo de quejas. Eso hacía más ameno su trabajo.

―Entonces, ¿desde hace cuánto te gusta te gusta Iwa-chan? ―preguntó el muchacho. Esa cuestión venía dando vueltas en su mente desde hace ya tiempo.

Sin perder el ritmo, ella responde inmediatamente. ―Desde que entré a la escuela. Él me ayudó a recoger unos libros que tiré de un estante en la biblioteca y después charlamos un poco sobre dinosaurios.

Eso parecía extraño.

No.

Eso era totalmente extraño. Pero después de todo, ¿Quién era él para juzgar el amor?

La conversación no duró mucho tiempo, ya que habían llegado a su destino final, en donde solo usaron poco maquillaje para acentuar más sus características. Incluso Oikawa podía decir que se encontraba atraído por ella, si no fuera porque sabe cuan antipática es al abrir la boca. Eso por si solo es suficiente para mantenerlo con los pies en la tierra.

―¿Y ahora qué? ―preguntó Kaori una vez más.

―Lo último del día es ir a ver a Iwa-chan.

Hotaru sacude de inmediato la cabeza frenéticamente. ―E-eso no puede ser, no estoy lista. ¡Mi corazón no está listo! ¿Cómo voy a hablar con él? ¿Qué le voy a decir? yo-…

Toru presionó su dedo índice en sus labios. ―Cállate y calma. No te preocupes. Tengo el plan perfecto. ―La sonrisa que el muchacho le ofreció, por primera vez le sirvió para tranquilizarse. Con el silencio reinando, Oikawa llamó a la persona por la que estaban haciendo todos esos esfuerzos. Finalizando la conversación, miró a Hotaru para informarle. ―Parece que Iwa-chan está estudiando para un examen.

―Iwaizumi-sempai es tan responsable. ―los ojos de Kaori se convirtieron en corazones palpitantes.

Si, si supiera que Hajime tenía que matarse estudiando porque en realidad no era tan bueno con los exámenes y las materias, y el estudio.

―Está bien, grajera-chan, vamos.

―¿A dónde? y deje de llamarme así.

―A ver a Iwa-chan, obviamente. ―antes de que ella empezara a protestar de nuevo, él tenía las manos en sus hombros, guiándola a la fuerza. Su consuelo era que al final de todo esto, si funciona como él lo espera, su mejor amigo se la debe también.

Claro; si le consiguió una novia.

En menos de lo que Kaori se imaginó, ya estaban frente a las puertas de la biblioteca de la escuela. Oikawa asomó la cabeza un momento antes de volver al lado de Hotaru agachado.

―Está bien, Iwa-chan está ahí solo. Es la oportunidad perfecta. Ve y pregúntale si tiene tiempo libre mañana. Si dice que sí, entonces lo invitas al cine.

―¿Cine? ―cuestionó con escepticismo.

―Como pareces foca epiléptica cuando hablas con él, ir al cine es la mejor cita que puedes tener con Iwa-chan.

Eso tenía sentido. Al menos, lógicamente. Kaori movió la cabeza en señal de estar de acuerdo, antes de hacer su camino para entrar en la biblioteca, claramente con mucho nerviosismo. Oikawa se quedó atrás y esperó a que ella saliera. Había hecho todo lo que podía, por lo que si ella era rechazada a este punto, difícilmente podía ser atribuido a sus esfuerzos.

Unos minutos más y pudo escuchar pasos que se aproximaban a él rápidamente. Toru apenas y pudo girarse en dirección del sonido, cuando un cuerpo pequeño y suave se aferra a él, quitándole el aliento.

Mirando a Hotaru desconcertado, se preguntaba si había sido rechazada.

Pero entonces ella lo miró con una enorme sonrisa extendiéndose por sus labios.

―Dijo que sí. ―susurró. ―¡Él dijo que si! ¡Todo esto es gracias a usted, sempai! ―sus brazos se apretaron un poco más fuerte alrededor de él mientras presionó la cabeza en su pecho.

Oikawa sentía una sensación extraña, aunque no estaba muy seguro de por qué, y que era. Pero viendo que ella estaba feliz, simplemente lo ignoró.


	3. Tres

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes, pero si el OC.

* * *

―Está bien, es mi turno ahora. ―expresó su pequeño sobrino.

Se supone que en ese mismo momento, Hotaru e Iwaizumi estaban en la dichosa cita; y eso no debería ser algo en lo que tendría que estar pensando. Sin embargo, se encontró constantemente mirando el reloj. ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por eso cuando su cabeza debería estar de lo más pacífica al haber hecho todo lo necesario por ella?

―Oye, ¿Estás escuchándome? ―miró a su sobrino, y luego al juego de mesa. Inmediatamente plasmó una sonrisa en su rostro, que seguramente Kaori la hubiera catalogado como una sonrisa falsa. Y ahí va de nuevo. ¿Por qué estás incluso pensando en una cosa tan absurda?

―Toru. ―su madre hizo acto de presencia. ―Tu teléfono ha sonado ya tres veces.

―Ya voy. ―respondió, antes de pararse para ir directo a su cuarto y tomar su teléfono. Abrió bastante los ojos al percatarse que todas las llamadas perdidas provenían de Kaori.

Suspiró para sí mismo. ¿Qué podía ser tan importante que ya lo había llamado tres veces seguidas? atendió el teléfono de inmediato al ver que ella estaba llamando de nuevo.

―Granjera-chan, vas a hacer que mi teléfono estalle. ¿No sabes cómo llegar al cine o qué? ―todo lo que puedo escuchar fue silencio al otro extremo de la línea, que lo dejó desconcertado en un primer momento hasta que la escuchó sorber…. ¿mocos? ¿Ella estaba llorando?

―O-Oikawa-sempai….

―¿Uhm? ¿Pasa algo?

―Ehhh…. ―respondió vagamente. ―Lo he esperado cuarenta minutos. Pero él no está aquí; nunca llegó. Y luego recibí un mensaje de texto diciendo que no podría venir porque se le presentó un problema.

―¿En dónde estás?

―Todavía estoy en frente de la sala de cine.

Tal vez fue por un tonto impulso, pero se encontró a si mismo cambiándose para ir a buscar a Hotaru. ―Quédate en donde estás.

Tardó aproximadamente media hora en llegar al lugar en donde se supone, estarían Iwaizumi y Kaori. Rápidamente busca a la pelinegra entre el mar de gente, y la ve, sentada junto a una fuente de agua. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, un par de ojos que estaban rojos e hinchados lo miraron.

―Oikawa-semp….

―No tienes que llorar por eso. Estoy más que seguro que lo que Iwa-chan tenía que hacer era realmente importante y no podía cancelarlo. Así que, ¿Qué tal un cambio? ―sonrió mientras se señaló a sí mismo. ―Tienes que tener en cuenta que esta oportunidad solo se da una vez en la vida. Tómalo como práctica si quieres.

―Que ego tan alto tiene. ―ella dijo, en su habitual tono y mal humor. Al menos las lágrimas ya habían cesado. ―Usted no es igual a Iwaizumi-sempai, pero supongo que sería un desperdicio si vuelvo a casa tan pronto.

―No tienes que poner excusas~

Ella lo miró duramente, pero la expresión desapareció, dándole paso a una llena de gratitud y vergüenza. ―Gracias, sempai. Sé que esto probablemente no es la forma en la que quiere pasar un domingo, pero lo aprecio.

―Estás en lo correcto. ―respondió el muchacho. ―Pero supongo que debo ser buena persona y hacer una buena obra, así que, vamos a divertirnos. ―a continuación le ofreció su mano.

La pelinegra hizo una mueca pero finalmente tomó su mano. De acuerdo con la cita que estaba prevista originalmente, se dirigieron a comprar las boletas para ver una película. Y lo siguiente fue un extraño debate que si, Iwaizumi hubiera venido, de seguro no se habría formado.

―¡Tiene que ser una película de acción! ―expresó Hotaru con energía.

―Granjera-chan, eres realmente mala en esto. ―el castaño se palmeó la frente. ―Si deseas establecer una atmósfera romántica, entonces tiene que ser una película de romance. ―Él estaba seguro que antes de su mejor amigo, ella nunca había experimentado lo que es el amor antes. Aunque, aún no sabría decir si lo que siente por el azabache era amor o simplemente capricho.

―¿Cuál es el punto de un ambiente romántico si estás aburrido?

Bueno, ella tenía un punto. No iba a ser para nada bueno si alguno de los dos resultaba aburrido. De todas formas, una película de acción para él era mucho más interesante que una de romance.

Tan pronto como se acomodaron en sus asientos junto con los bocadillos adecuados, Kaori parecía estar sufriendo de ansiedad a la espera de que la película empezara. No fue hasta que la película comenzó, que ella realmente se relajó. Lo siguiente de lo que Toru se dio cuenta, fueron los extraños sonidos que ella hacia ante las escenas de acción. Era muy raro el como ella estaba tan absorta en la película.

Observarla a ella y sus expresiones cambiantes le resultó mucho más divertido que ver la propia película.

Y en realidad, él se estaba riendo. La genuina diversión no era algo que experimentaba a menudo, pero en presencia de Kaori y sus excentricidades, era casi imposible no reírse.

―Eso fue decepcionante. ―ella infló las mejillas cuando los créditos de la película estaban dando marcha. ―Quiero decir, ¿Qué pasa con ese final? ¿Puede incluso creerlo, sempai?

―Bueno, es solo una película. ―se encogió de hombros y luego se puso de pie, siendo seguido por Hotaru, quien refunfuñaba aquí y allá.

Una vez fuera del cine, el siguiente destino era un lugar en donde pudieran ingerir alimentos. Terminaron en un restaurante de comida rápida; y cuando Oikawa escuchó todo lo que la pelinegra ordenó, no pudo evitar sentirse extraño.

―¿Realmente puedes comer tanto?

Ella le giñó un ojo. ―No puedo tener buenas energías si no me lleno por completo. Así que esto será suficiente.

Sin duda estaba mucho más acostumbrado a las niñas normales que ordenaban comida moderada que era más que suficiente para dejarlas satisfechas. Pero, cuando la comida fue traída a su mesa y observó a Hotaru comer sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, podía asegurar que era la primera vez que conocía a una chica como ella.

―¿Por qué se está riendo? ―le preguntó después de tragar el último bocado de su hamburguesa.

Oikawa sonrió. ―Sólo te admiraba. ―ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. ―Nunca había visto a una chica comer tanto. Pareces vaca, granjera-chan.

Ella frunció el ceño, pero retuvo sus comentarios a favor de que pudo robarse las papas fritas de la bandeja de Toru. Eso era algo que ella podría llamar venganza por decirle tal cosa.

De repente, un pensamiento llega a ella. ―Oh, hey, van a tener un juego pronto, ¿verdad? va a jugar también, ¿no es así? ―el chico estaba sorprendido de que preguntó por él antes de hacerlo por su mejor amigo. ―Lo que significa que Iwaizumi-sempai también estará allí. ―por supuesto, ya se le estaba haciendo supremamente extraño.

―Claro, él hace parte de mi equipo. ―respondió con obviedad. ―¿Vas a ir a animarnos?

―¿A qué te refieres con "animarnos". Por supuesto que voy a estar allí por Iwaizumi-sempai.

―Eso es lo que quise decir, tonta.

Kaori chasqueó su lengua. ―¿En verdad piensas que soy tan superficial? estaré allí para animar a todo el equipo. También soy parte de Aoba Johsai. Desde que empecé en la escuela he apoyado a nuestros clubes deportivos.

Eso lo cogió por sorpresa. De verdad quería preguntarle si realmente le gustaban los deportes, pero parecía algo imposible ahora que ambos habían terminado sus respectivas comidas y ella estaba ansiosa por irse a otro lugar.

―Bien, ¿Qué tal si vamos a la sala de juegos? no está tan lejos de aquí. ―dicho propiamente romántico hacer eso, pues no lo era; pero al menos se estaban divirtiendo. ―Hace mucho no voy, y quiero ju….

Fue interrumpido un intenso resplandor que salió de la pequeña pelinegra, quien levantó un puño en el aire. ―Oikawa-sempai, lo voy a aplastar en cualquier juego que juguemos. Así que prepárese.

Una sonrisa torcida apareció en el rostro de Toru. ―¿Qué? realmente te ves fea cuando dices cosas como esas.

―Ya ni siquiera me importa. ―ella le sacó la lengua.

Resultó que la cosa fue al revés. El condenado del capitán del equipo de voleyball era endemoniadamente bueno en cualquier juego que ella pedía que jugasen. Y ella que pensaba que sólo servía para jugar vóley.

―Lo siento, granjera-chan. Tú no puedes desafiar al increíble Oikawa-san.

Kaori no tenía nada que responder ante eso, porque era cierto. Sólo lo miró de mala gana y se cruzó de brazos. ―De todas formas, usted ha sido muy obediente y ha jugado todo lo que yo quería. Así que ahora es su turno de elegir algo que quiera jugar.

Los ojos del chico viajan inmediatamente a la esquina más alejada del lugar. Los juegos de voleyball; y le hace un gesto de inmediato hacia ellos. ―Entonces vamos a ir por allá.

―Supongo que podemos hacerlo. Yo sólo voy a sentarme y mirar.

―Eso no es divertido~

―Sólo vaya a jugar si quiere.

Haciendo caso omiso de sus protestas, él la agarra del antebrazo y la arrastra. ―Vamos. Si crees que no puedes hacerlo, recuerda que tienes al capitán del equipo de vóley aquí. Te ayudaré.

―Realmente soy terrible.

Oikawa la ignoró olímpicamente y se puso de pie tras ella para ayudarla con la postura del cuerpo, piernas y brazos. Luego se alejó y tomó un balón, parándose a una corta distancia. ―Sólo tienes que recibir. Esto es realmente fácil. Prometo ser bueno contigo.

―E-está bien.

Fueron más de veinte saques que Toru tuvo que hacer para que Kaori pudiera recibir el balón correctamente. Tan pronto como lo hace, Hotaru parecía demasiado sorprendida como para reaccionar. Su boca estaba abierta en cuanto miró a Oikawa directamente a los ojos.

―Yo…. lo hice. ―y de repente, ella estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. ―¡Lo hice, Oikawa-sempai!

―Si. Siéntete orgullosa de haber recibido un saque del gran Oikawa-san. ―a pesar de que él no había sacado en serio, estaba feliz de verla tan alegre.

Y entonces sintió algo extraño en ese momento; mientras que un pensamiento enfermizo cruzó su mente. Como el deseo de que las cosas entre ella e Iwaizumi no funcionen.


	4. Cuatro

―Granjera-chan, ¿me puedes repetir por favor por qué voy de compras contigo para conseguir un simple traje de baño?

―Porque no tengo sentido de la moda y creo que usted es bueno para al menos eso.

Aunque ella lo dijera de ese modo, todavía se sentía un poco reacio a ser arrastrado de nuevo en un fin de semana por algo que él piensa, Hotaru debería estar haciendo con otra chica.

―Soy muy bueno en muchas cosas, estúpida Granjera. ―Oikawa escupió con irritación.

A pesar de todo lo que había sucedido el fin de semana pasado, Iwaizumi se había disculpado profundamente con Kaori y la había invitado a pasar el rato en la playa con él. Esas habían sido las palabra que la pelinegra empleó para explicarle la situación al armador del equipo de vóley; pero cuando él le preguntó a su mejor amigo si aquello era cierto, le dijo que sí, irían, acompañados por el resto del equipo, obviamente. Oikawa pensó entonces que Hotaru había ignorado de plano la mención del equipo completo que también estaría en el mismo lugar y solo se puso a fantasear sobre ella e Iwaizumi en la playa.

―De todas formas, no se debe preocupar Sempai. ―ella aseguró. ―Ya les pedí a otros amigos que vinieran.

―¿Me estás invitando a una cita doble? ―gracias a ese comentario, se ganó un golpe en el hombro. ―Sólo fue una broma, Granjera-chan.

Ella hizo una mueca antes de replicar. ―N-no es ningún tipo de cita. No tiene por qué considerarse así. S-sempai, no se meta en mi camino. Y deje de decirme Granjera.

Oikawa la miró extrañado. Era la primera vez que Hotaru tartamudeaba sin tener la presencia de Hajime cerca. Ignorando el pequeño malestar de estómago que aquello le provocó, contestó. ―Eso parece un poco retrógrado, ya que fuiste tú quien pidió mi ayuda en primer lugar.

―Sólo hagamos lo que vinimos a hacer. ―la paciencia de Kaori se estaba agotando.

Toru rodó los ojos y entonces caminó hacia unos estantes que exhibían algunos trajes de baño femeninos. ―Bueno, entonces, ¿qué tal este? ―levantó al azar una de las piezas y por supuesto, tenía que ser uno totalmente ridículo. Tenía arcos y volantes innecesarios. Él apenas y pudo imaginársela usando eso sin soltar una carcajada.

―¿Quieres que te golpee?

―Ah~ ―empezó el castaño, reprimiendo pequeñas risitas. ―Pero te verías muy linda Granjera-chan~

Inmediatamente toda su cara se adquirió un rojo brillante mientras observaba el bikini blanco con lunares negros que sostenía. La parte superior estaba totalmente desprovista de correas por lo que era totalmente sugerente. Kaori estaba completamente segura de que su superior había escogido específicamente ese traje sólo para meterse con ella; para cabrearla y molestarla como siempre lo hacía.

―¡Por supuesto que no! ―dijo rápidamente, intentado controlar su cara ardiente. ―N-no importa como lo mires, no puedo usar algo así. Ayúdame a encontrar algo más.

―Bien. ―dejó la prenda en su sitio y continuó con la búsqueda.

Discutieron bastante mientras buscaban el vendito traje, aunque todo siempre era más que todo porque a Kaori no le gustaba nada de lo que Toru le mostraba. Ella quería algo en específico; ni tan ridículo, ni tan sugerente. Y aparentemente algo "sexy" estaba totalmente fuera de las posibilidades porque cuando el muchacho le mostraba un traje de baño que se ajustaba a esa categoría, recibía una amenaza de golpes.

Sin embargo, al final, y cuando ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas, Hotaru fue quien se acercó a él con un traje de baño en las manos que parecía bastante aceptable.

―¿Qué tal este? intenté que no tuviera volantes excesivos como me lo dijo, sempai. Pero sigue siendo de dos piezas y realmente no me gusta eso…pero es lindo de todas formas. ¿Cree que a Iwaizumi-sempai le gustaría?

El muchacho se encogió de hombros. ―No sé. Tienes que probártelo.

―Está bien, pero tiene que ser brutalmente honesto conmigo. No endulce las palabras para que no parezca doloroso. Si se ve mal, tiene que decírmelo. No quiero que Iwaizumi-sempai me vea usando algo que no me favorezca para nada.

―Tranquila, Granjera-chan. Siempre he sido tremendamente honesto contigo. ―lo cual no era una total mentira, pues de un cien por ciento, era honesto casi hasta un noventa y cinco por ciento.

Analizando al fenómeno masculino que tenía en frente por última vez, la pelinegra se lanzó al vestuario, entrando en uno de los puestos abiertos. No pasó entonces mucho tiempo antes de que ella se mostrara de nuevo.

Al verla, Oikawa ensanchó los ojos y tragó saliva. Él no recordaba haberla considerado antes como atractiva (de hecho, solo una vez pensó que lo era). Entonces, ¿por qué era tan diferente ahora? era cierto que su imagen se favorecía gracias al traje de baño de dos piezas que resaltaba perfectamente la forma de su cuerpo. El color rosa le daba un poco de énfasis a su aspecto ya lindo.

―¿Entonces qué? ¿Oikawa-sempai? ―ella se removió incomoda, mientras subía sus lentes que habían descendido unos milímetros por su tabique.

A Toru le tomó un momento salir del trance y darse cuenta que Kaori estaba pidiendo su opinión. Cerró los ojos con fuerza un momento y sacudió su cabeza para olvidar esos pensamientos raros que tenía en ese momento en lo más profundo de su cerebro.

―Te queda bien, Granjera-chan. ―sonó forzado, él lo sabía. Casi esperaba que la chica lo llamara mentiroso por decir eso.

―¿Lindo? ¿Cree que con Iwaizumi-sempai funcione lo lindo?

Por supuesto, todo siempre volvía a Iwaizumi de alguna manera. El instinto inmediato de Oikawa fue decir que sí, para por fin acabar con todo eso, pero se encontró vacilando. ¿Por qué dudaba? había algo muy en el fondo de su mente que le hacía querer decirle lo contrario por esta vez. Decirle que eligiera algo más; que se pusiera esa ridícula primera prenda que había tomado hace unos momentos atrás, porque eso sin duda sería algo que a su mejor amigo no le agradaría mucho.

Pero entonces se encontró con aquella puerta imaginaria en su cerebro de color rojo y que decía "Área restringida". ¿Qué pasaba si la abría? ¿Por qué de repente estaba pensando esas cosas extrañas y tóxicas? Él ya había prometido ayudarla. ¿Por qué estaba teniendo dudas sobre esa decisión ahora?

―Oikawa-sempai~ ―Kaori, poniéndose de puntillas, se había acercado al chico lo suficiente como para poder mover su mano frente a su cara para tratar de llamar su atención. ―Hey~ ―la forma en que ella lo había llamado, con los labios fruncidos, le hizo cierta gracia.

Luego parpadeó en sorpresa al notar que estaba mirando los labios de la chica, y además ella estaba muy cerca de él. ―S-sí. Estoy seguro de que Iwa-chan pensará que te queda bien eso, Granjera-chan. ―olvidó la puerta roja en su cerebro y simplemente salió de ese recóndito lugar.

―¿Por qué suena tan forzado cuando lo dice?

Y como siempre, ella podía ver más allá de su fachada; podía leerlo como un libro abierto. Así que todo lo que pudo hacer fue reírse, frotándose la parte posterior de su cuello. ―Lo siento, mi cabeza está en otro lado, pero estoy seguro de que él pensará que eres linda. Ese te queda bien.

Por un breve momento, Hotaru lo miró con cautela, antes de retroceder a su posición inicial. ―Está bien, le creo. De todas formas sabe que es demasiado importante esto para mí como para que me mienta. Así que me compraré este y todos nos reuniremos el próximo fin de semana en la playa.

Ah, así que si era consciente de que todos irían, y no serían solo ella y Hajime.

―Como digas, como digas. ―Toru le dio una suave palmada en la parte superior de su cabeza. Ese gesto arruinó un poco su cabello (que se había esforzado por mantener siempre peinado), dejándolo desaliñado.

Ella rápidamente palmeó la mano ajena lejos de su cabeza. ―Sempai, no estropeé mi cabello cuando trabajo tan duro para que se vea así. ―lo miró con expresión agria. ―¿Acaso intenta sabotearme intencionalmente?

Esa acusación podía tener un poco más de verdad de lo que ella se imaginaba.

―Ve a comprar eso y no hagas que pierda mi tiempo, Granjera-chan.

Ella asintió, dándose la vuelta, pero antes de partir a la caja registradora, volvió a enfrentar al castaño. ―Sempai, tiene tiempo libre después, ¿no? necesito hacer más compras. El cumpleaños de Iwaizumi-sempai se acerca, ¿sabe?

El chico chasqueó la lengua. ―¡Por supuesto que lo sé! no por nada soy su mejor amigo.

Ella hizo un asentimiento de cabeza y desapareció para pagar lo que tenía entre las manos. Casi cinco minutos después, ella regresó con Toru y lo arrastró hacia otra tienda, en donde pasaron la siguiente media hora mirando posibles regalos. Aunque, a decir verdad, su corazón no estaba totalmente involucrado; a pesar de que él no lo admitía ni a sí mismo.

―¿Qué tal esto? ―antes de que él siquiera lo rechazara, ella misma lo volvió a poner en su lugar, alegando que eso era algo que Iwaizumi no usaría jamás en la vida. Varios empleados fueron a ofrecer ayuda a los adolescentes, pero Hotaru era demasiado terca para aceptar. Así que entonces se volvió hacía Oikawa y le preguntó abiertamente: ―Usted conoce a Iwaizumi-sempai desde que eran niños, ¿verdad? ¿Qué cree que le gustaría? no sé por dónde empezar.

A pesar de que eso era cierto, la amistad entre Oikawa Toru e Iwaizumi Hajime no se basaba en darse regalos de cumpleaños ni nada por el estilo. E intentarlo alguna vez sería absolutamente inútil. Sí, se conocían mejor que cualquier otra persona; incluso que ellos mismos, pero ¿para darse regalos? no podía imaginárselo.

―La intención es lo que cuenta, ¿no?

Ella frunció el ceño significativamente. ―Eso es un montón de basura y usted lo sabe, sempai.

Por supuesto, ella también tenía que ser como él en cuanto a dar obsequios se refería. Y además, después de varios meses conociéndola, tenía la sensación de que ella era bastante perfeccionista (lo cual le molestó un poco, porque en ese aspecto también se parecía a él) de modo que no bastaría con decirle cosas como lo que le acaba de decir o simplemente algo como: _"Pon tu corazón en ello"._ Así que simplemente la dejó ser, y que escogiera lo que se le viniera en gana.

Parecía haber pasado una eternidad en el momento en que Hotaru encontró algo que se adaptaba a su gusto y que pensó que le gustaría al as del equipo de vóley. En cuanto lo pagó, por fin pudieron salir de la tienda.

―Ah~ se siente bien terminar con eso. ―exclamó Kaori mientras estiraba los brazos y bostezaba, como si toda la tarde que estuvieron de compras hubiera sido agotador para ella.

Oikawa pensó que debería ser él quien usara esa línea. ―Sí, como sea. Al final, sólo fuimos tú y yo. ¿Dónde quedaron tus amigos?

La pelinegra se encogió de hombros. ―Dijeron que les surgió algo y que no podían asistir. Supongo que será para la próxima.

―Como si fuera haber próxima. ―Toru murmuró bajito, perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Tanto así, que no se dio cuenta cuando de repente, la chica con lentes que caminaba por delante suyo, volteó para encararlo y presionar un delicado y frio dedo entre sus cejas.

―Deje de fruncir tanto el ceño o le saldrán arrugas demasiado rápido. ¿Por qué se ve tan gruñón? suele sonreír siempre.

En realidad, no se había dado cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo. ―¡No me saldrán arrugas siendo tan joven, Granjera estúpida!

―¡Pues entonces si algo le molesta solo dígamelo! No tiene nada que perder si me lo dice, Oikawa-sempai. ¡Y no me diga Granjera!

―¿Nada que perder? ―era realmente extraño la forma en que lo dijo. Aunque ciertamente podía decir que no tenía mucho sentido negarle algo a Kaori, puesto que ella podía leerlo bastante bien; demasiado para su gusto.

Hotaru asintió en respuesta a su pregunta. ―Incluso si dijera algo que no me gusta, como la mayoría de cosas que me dice, no importaría, ¿verdad? ―todo lo que pudo hacer fue fruncir el ceño al no obtener respuesta del joven que tenía en frente. ―Como sólo es mi asesor para que yo conquiste a Iwaizumi-sempai, eso no nos hace exactamente amigos, por lo que conmigo sería mucho más fácil hablar.

―No somos amigos. ―esas palabras lo afectaron mucho más de lo que se imaginó.

Saber que ella pensaba así de su interacción no debería molestarle en lo más mínimo. ¿No eran amigos? y más increíble aún, ¿Cuándo comenzó a verla como uno? debería solo responderle algo como: _"Estúpida Granjera-chan, ni porque fueras lo suficientemente buena para ser amiga del gran Oikawa-san."_ pero, por alguna razón, no pudo.

Sólo le tomó un momento a Hotaru para darse cuenta de que algo estaba realmente mal con el chico. Con su rostro reflejando preocupación, se atrevió a preguntar entonces: ―¿Cuál es el problema, Oikawa-sempai?

―Hemos terminado. ―dijo finalmente.

―Humm, está bien. Supongo que podemos parar aquí, aunque lo he invitado a almorzar.

El castaño sacudió su cabeza lentamente. ―No quiero ayudarte más con esto de gustarle a Iwa-chan.

Kaori lo miró estupefacta, sin lograr procesar aquellas palabras dichas hace tan solo unos segundos. Aquella expresión de sorpresa lo hizo sentir ligeramente culpable, pero él le ofreció una sonrisa derrotada a cambio, antes de darse la vuelta para empezar a caminar en dirección contraria. No llegó muy lejos antes de sentir que algo golpeaba violentamente su cabeza.

―¡Idiota! ¡Te odio! ¡Muérete!

El sonido de los pasos de Hotaru huyendo inundaron sus oídos. Luego se giró a revisar que era lo que ella le había arrojado a su cabeza tan descuidadamente. Resultó ser una pequeña bolsa, y dentro de ella, descubrió una muñequera, que tenía grabada en ella "Capitán idiota", diseñada con los colores de Aoba Johsai. Y eso fue extraño, porque él no recordó haberla visto comprar eso. De todas las cosas, ¿por qué tirarle…?

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando miró hacia el lugar donde ella había estado parada minutos antes. Luego leyó de nuevo las dos palabras escritas en la muñequera.

Capitán….

¿Kaori tenía la intención de regalarle eso a él?

* * *

 **Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero aquí está la continuación. Gracias por los comentarios y espero subir el próximo capítulo pronto. ¡Bye bye!**


	5. Cinco

—Oikawa-senpai.

El sonido de ella llamando su nombre, hace que todo su cuerpo de congele, puesto que sonó demasiado distante; demasiado vacío para su gusto. Hotaru lo había interceptado inmediatamente después de que el encuentro contra Karasuno había terminado, teniendo como resultado a su equipo como el perdedor. Toru supo todo el tiempo que ella estuvo mirando el juego, pues la vio desde el inicio. Simplemente había tratado de ignorar su presencia y concentrarse en ganar; que eso era lo importante. Y parecía que ella también intentaba ignorarlo, pues evitaba en gran medida que su mirada se cruzara con la de él.

Así que, cuando ella lo llama, inmediatamente decide que no quiere escucharla decir absolutamente nada. Quiere estar solo, pero no se atreve a alejarse e ignorar que Kaori está cerca. Por el contrario, se da la vuelta y la encara, expectante a lo que ella tuviese que decirle.

Era la primera vez que le dirigía la palabra después de aquel incidente.

—Buen trabajo —musitó —. Jugó muy bien ahí afuera, senpai.

Aquellas eran las últimas palabras que él esperaba escuchar de ella, y se quedó casi literalmente boquiabierto cuando, sin más que añadir, la pelinegra giró en sus talones y comenzó a alejarse en dirección contraria a la de él. Cuando se recuperó de la impresión, emprende de nuevo el camino hacia los vestuarios, aun rememorando las palabras dichas por la chica.

No se volvieron a encontrar hasta unos días antes de su cumpleaños. Habían quedado hacia bastante de ir a la playa, y por supuesto había sido la excusa perfecta para que Kaori se confesara a Hajime de una vez por todas. Y, a pesar de que Oikawa sospechaba que él era la última persona a la que la chica de cabello trenzado quería ver, termina siendo arrastrado al lugar a falta de una buena excusa para darle a su mejor amigo para no tener que asistir al sitio.

¿Qué iba a decirle en todo caso? _"lo siento, Iwa-chan, no podré ir porque hasta hace poco la estaba entrenado para que pudiera confesar sus sentimientos hacia ti adecuadamente, pero tuvimos una pelea y no me quiere ver ni en pintura"._

Descansando a la sombra de una sombrilla de playa, el castaño trataba que su presencia pasara desapercibida por su bien. Aunque Hotaru llegó un poco tarde a la hora acordada, y ni que decir de Iwaizumi. Casi estaba a punto de quedarse dormido mientras veía a Matsukawa y Hanamaki hacer castillos de arena, cuando un golpe repentino en la cabeza lo sobresalta.

—Será mejor que hoy no me abandones, Mierdakawa —advierte el moreno con una mirada fulminante.

Toru le da una sonrisa inocente a su mejor amigo. —Claro que no, Iwa-chan.

—Ah, hola —saluda entonces una mujer algo alta y de contextura delgada, a quien Hotaru estaba usando como escudo humano para que no la vieran —. Kaori-chan, si me vas a arrastrar a esto, al menos ten la delicadeza de no usarme como tu escondite —y con un empujón rápido por parte de la mujer desconocida, Hotaru se tropieza, teniendo su rostro enrojecido, mirando a cualquier parte que no fuera la dirección en donde se encontraba parado Hajime.

—H-hola, Iwaizumi-senpai —saluda ella, con ese típico tartamudeo cuando está cerca de él.

Sintiendo que tenía que salvar la situación, algo le dice a Oikawa que debía interrumpir. —¿No se ve linda, Iwa-chan?

Un golpe a su costado derecho fue la respuesta. —Idiota, no digas cosas tan embarazosas como esas —sin embargo, hay una pequeña coloración en las mejillas del pelinegro.

Para Hotaru, eso tenía que ser buena señal.

Para Oikawa, tenía que serlo también, pero no lo era, desafortunadamente.

—Ehhh —la chica de año inferior llamó la atención —. E-ella es mi hermana, por cierto.

—Hotaru Miyuki —se presentó la susodicha.

De alguna forma, le decía al castaño que ese día parecía prometer algo interesante. Aunque había resultado bastante incómodo al principio, pues la que realmente interactuó con Iwaizumi fue Miyuki, pues Kaori parecía ser un mar de nervios y no daba señales de querer intervenir en las conversaciones. Entonces la hermana de la pelinegra dijo que quería beber algo, por lo que Oikawa aprovechó la oportunidad de decirle a Iwaizumi que fuera junto con Kaori por algo de beber para todos.

Los dos acataron la petición, y se fueron en total silencio.

—Ah, esto no tiene remedio —exclamó Miyuki, sentándose bajo el paraguas que cubría del sol a Oikawa —. Esa tonta realmente no tiene ninguna esperanza cuando se trata de romance. ¿Por qué no inventamos una excusa cada uno para abandonarlos y que puedan estar solos?

Bueno, si él era honesto consigo mismo, no se le había pasado por la cabeza nada más que no fuera la mejor manera de acercarse a la granjera y pedirle una especie de disculpa por el incidente que tuvieron. Era bastante claro que ella no tenía ninguna oportunidad por si misma; que se confesara a Hajime parecía una imposibilidad. Y, lo peor era que una parte de él sentía una sensación de alivio por ese motivo, por lo que cuando aquella mujer sugiera que hagan una excusa para irse, él se siente un poco reacio.

Sin embargo, él no es quien para interferir. Y, además, teniendo en cuenta que ella lo ignorado y evitado como a la peste, tenía la sensación que el no haber asistido sin duda alguna hubiese sido la opción más inteligente. Si bien su mejor amigo le pidió que no lo abandonara, dejarlos solos parecía la única opción para hacer que se unieran.

—Está bien —concede finalmente.

Cuando los cuatro se reúnen después de que llegan con las bebidas, Miyuki saca la excusa de que su novio la ha llamado y quiere reunirse con ella, mientras que Oikawa usa la excusa de que tiene que ir a cuidar de su sobrino, y no pudo rechazar. La presentación de ambas excusas en ese momento encendió las sospechas de Kaori y Hajime, dándose cuenta de que los iban a dejar atrapados, solos.

—E-espera, Nee-chan, ¡dijiste que me acompañarías!

A pesar de los intentos de Hotaru para aferrarse a su hermana, parecía que no iba a ceder y finalmente la mujer abandonó el lugar. Después de eso, Toru comienza a seguir a Miyuki bajo la mirada de amenaza de su mejor amigo, pero, en ese momento, es retenido por una pequeña mano que lo toma de la muñeca. Él sabe de inmediato quien es, sin tener que girarse para mirar atrás. Sin embargo, cuando lo hace, se siente un poco culpable cuando la observa mirándolo fijamente, casi suplicándole que no la abandone. Su frente está asediada por gotas de sudor y su rostro se mostraba más pálido de lo normal.

" _Por favor, no se vaya"_ era lo que se leía en el rostro espantado de Kaori.

Él ignora esos ojos suplicantes y se encoge de hombros. —Buena suerte, Granjera-chan. ¡Has tu mejor esfuerzo!

La expresión del rostro de la chica trasmite un estado de devastación total, y mientras él piensa que ella sólo estaba siendo dramática, se da la vuelta, suelta su muñeca del agarre y avanza sin mirar atrás. No llega muy lejos del lugar. Casi fueron 10 minutos después para que su teléfono sonara incesantemente. En ese punto, comenzó a tener dudas sobre su proceder.

—¿Iwa-chan? —responde al teléfono.

— _¡Idiota!_ —el grito casi lo deja sordo —. _¡Se fue corriendo tan pronto como te fuiste y ahora no puedo encontrarla! Ni siquiera tengo su número, pero no creo que tenga el teléfono con ella._

¿Se escapó? ¿En esa playa llena de gente?

Sus piernas se ponen en movimiento casi instintivamente mientras se reprende mentalmente por haberla abandonado. Decir que no quería seguirla ayudando a conquistar su mejor amigo era algo egoísta de su parte. Eso lo sabía muy bien. Había tomado la vía de escape más fácil a lo que él no quería que sucediera y que ya le estaba pasando; interesarse en ella. Haberle dicho un simple "lo siento" hubiese sido de ayuda y no estarían en ese problema.

Cuando no consigue verla por ningún lado, Oikawa piensa que tal vez ya se había ido a casa, pero justo cuando entra a una de las tiendas para verificar allí, pasa alguien diciendo: _"No sé que le pasó, pero esa chica a estado llorando aproximadamente 10 minutos en el baño"._

Ciertamente, lo que estaba haciendo había sido lo más incomodo de toda su vida. Colarse en el baño de mujeres era por mucho, lo único que desearía repetir alguna vez. Odiaría dañar su imagen si alguien conocido lo viese. Rápidamente se movió hacia el cubículo en donde escuchó sollozos ahogados.

Llamó a la puerta una vez. —¿Granjera-chan?

Un sonido parecido a un hipo le llegó como respuesta, como si se sorprendiera al escuchar su voz. Sólo unos segundos después, la puerta es abierta y Kaori es revelada. Esa fue la segunda vez que la vio con los ojos rojos e hinchados por el llanto. Pero, a pesar de su apariencia frágil, ella lo mira con el ceño fruncido y después se lanza para darle golpes en el pecho.

—¡Oikawa-senpai es un idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota!

Bueno, no podía hacer nada más que quedarse allí y tomar todo su enojo. Si no podía ofrecerle una disculpa normal, dejarse golpear y dejarla descargar su ira sobre él era una buena forma de compensación. Una vez que ella terminó, limpió rápidamente toda lágrima existente de sus ojos.

—No sólo viene aquí por Iwaizumi-senpai. Quería decirle algo, pero Oikawa-senpai me ignoraba, no me hablaba y después quería irse. Sabe que es difícil para mi acercarme a Iwaizumi-senpai normalmente, ¿y me deja sola? ¿Qué espera que haga? ¡Fue aterrador y vergonzoso! ¿Fue algún tipo de venganza?

—Espera, tu fuiste la que me ignoraba y yo sólo quería que pasaran tiempo juntos.

—¡Intenté hablarle, senpai! —Oikawa no sabía si hablaban de él o de su mejor amigo.

—¡¿En qué momento?! —intentó calmarse, pues una pelea no era lo que necesitaban en ese momento —. Escucha, lamento haberte dejado sola hace un rato.

Hotaru pareció tomar la disculpa que le ofrecía. —Quería al menos darle su obsequio de cumpleaños.

El castaño parpadeó dos veces, sin entender. —¿Mi qué?

La chica hizo un sutil asentimiento. —Le tiré a la cara el otro regalo… aunque ese fue de agradecimiento. También le conseguí algo porque se que se acerca su cumpleaños —ante la cara incrédula del chico, ella prosiguió —. Parece que pensó que lo olvidé, pero no fue así.

Inmediatamente después, comienza a buscar en la bolsa que traía junto con ella. Después de revolverla un poco, saca un paquete y lo deposita en su mano.

—¿Estás realmente segura que esto es para mí? —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir en ese momento.

—Si —respondió, después de torcer los ojos —. Dese prisa y ábralo.

Tentativamente, pasó un dedo por los pliegues, desenvolviéndolo con cuidado. Se sorprendió al ver una playera, de todas las cosas, y una que parecía costar bastante. Debió haber volcado en encontrar algo que ella sintiera le convenía a él, incluso Toru se quedó sin palabras.

—Si dice que no le gusta, estaré enojada.

Se rio ante sus palabras. —Me gusta.

Hubo un breve suspiro de alivio por parte de ella, pero el momento fue interrumpido cuando alguien entró al baño. Ver a Oikawa y Hotaru allí debió ser especialmente sorprendente, por lo que los dos eligen un lugar mejor para reanudar su conversación, que resulta ser una de las mesas dentro de la tienda.

Casi tan pronto como tomaron asiento, Hotaru dice: —Lo siento. Estaba enojado porque lo arrastré sin querer y le rogué que fueras mi entrenador, ¿verdad? Debería haber considerado sus sentimientos un poco más. Eso fue egoísta de mi parte.

—Volveré a ser tu entrenador si quieres —la propuesta se le resbaló casi de la boca, pero no se arrepintió al decir aquello.

Eso la sorprendió. —¿De verdad? Pero pensé que no le gustaba.

Él sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. —No, no me importa ayudarte, Granjera-chan —eso es sólo una excusa. Cuanto más la conoce, más se encuentra a sí mismo buscando alguna razón para para pasar tiempo con ella. Incluso si eso viene en la forma de ayudarla a confesarse con otro chico.

—Eso es un alivio —dijo ella con un suspiro —. Usted es la persona con la que más cuento. No sabía qué hacer cuando de repente me abandonó así.

Esas palabras, ya sea que Kaori lo supiera o no, eran como una daga que lo golpeaba repetidamente. Un recordatorio casual de su promesa: que él no debía desarrollar sentimientos por ella en el proceso de todo esto. Y al mismo tiempo, se supone que él debe ayudarla a conectarse con su mejor amigo.

La situación se convirtió en algo muy complejo para Oikawa, pero ya no podía escapar de aquella chica.

* * *

Bueno, ha sido un tiempo xD pero, ¡aquí está el siguiente capítulo! Hemos entrado en la recta final, así que pronto acabará :3 espero que lo disfruten :D


End file.
